Everything was Fate
by notxherex
Summary: He had been taught how to be happy. He had felt hate and he had felt love.  This is an AU between Alfred and Arthur.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.  
Yeah it makes me want to cry too.

This is an alternate universe story. The bold paragraphs are memories. :)

* * *

7 years had passed since Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland met at school through a mutual classmate. Alfred had just cheated on Arthur's new friend and, like a good friend, Arthur stood up for them. It was like fate had started and, without really knowing each other, Alfred and Arthur shared a mutual hate for each other.

6 years had passed since they became regular friends. If asked, they couldn't tell you how it had happened. Fate is funny that way. When Arthur looks back to that time he recalls being in the same homeroom class and passing notes. Alfred has asked him who Arthur's crush was, which turned out to be a guy in the same class. He doesn't know when he came to trust Alfred enough to tell him such a secret. That was his earliest memory of them getting along.

5 years had passed since Alfred had asked Arthur to be his boyfriend.  
Arthur reluctantly agreed. He was trying to forget about one boy he had set his heart on for so long. Alfred was his friend, he trusted him and liked him well enough, so why the bloody hell not? They were off and on twice that year. Arthur felt like he had used Alfred, though he never meant to.

They didn't speak much after that the following summer. Arthur had started dating someone else. Alfred had tried to stop it, he told Arthur he loved him. It shocked Arthur, he knew Alfred had liked him but love? He didn't believe him. That was when Alfred went around telling people he loved Arthur. In the end, Arthur had not chosen Alfred.

4 years had passed since they became friends again. Arthur could not recall how they had started to talk again, it caused him to wonder if they ever really stopped. Alfred had gotten himself a girlfriend during the time that they had not been talking. Arthur was fine with it until Alfred had started ignoring his girlfriend for him. Alfred confessed that he still liked Arthur.

Arthur should have stopped him before it got too far. Fate was working it's magic again. Arthur had started to truly like Alfred for the very first time.

**"Hey Artie, do you think that if we had never broken up we would still be together?"**  
**Arthur wasn't sure on how to reply.**  
**"I-I don't know."**  
**"Well I do! I think we would definitely still be together!"**  
**Arthur couldn't help but chuckle.**  
**"Yes, you're probably right." This was wrong. Alfred had a girlfriend. Arthur just couldn't stay away. It wasn't long before she caught on but Arthur denied being anything more than friends with Alfred. She didn't believe him and in the end Alfred ended up breaking up with her. Arthur was hated but he didn't mind.**

3 years had passed since they started hanging out outside of school just because Alfred had gotten his license to drive. They fell in love. Arthur was very fond of the memories they made that year.

**They sat on the edge of a pier looking out onto the lake.**  
**Alfred looped his arm around Arthur's.**  
**"You're mine you know that? I will never share you."**  
**"Oh really?" Arthur replied giggling.**  
**"Yes really" Alfred leaned in and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek.**

2 years since Alfred had hinted that he was going to ask Arthur to be his. Arthur had been ecstatic. He couldn't wait for the day to come. It never came and Arthur was starting to wonder.

**"You really do confuse me Alfred."**  
**Chuckling could be heard over the phone.**  
**"I'm sorry Arthur, what exactly do you mean?"**  
**Arthur blushed and felt his heart pounding.**  
**"I, umm, well I thought that you...you know..liked me?"**  
**"Oh." Silence.**  
**Arthur could feel his heart breaking.**  
**"Artie, I do like you. I like you a lot. But it's not going to work out. It's something to do with my family and it won't work. I'm really sorry."**  
**Arthur could feel the tears wanting to fall. He stayed quiet not wanting to sound weak.**  
**"I understand if you hate me now. I really will understand if you don't want to talk to me again."**  
**"N-No, that's okay."**  
**They talked some more, Alfred tried to comfort Arthur and Arthur pretended it was working. When he hung up the phone he cried until he fell asleep.**

What was fate playing at?

It had all gone downhill from there.  
Alfred acted like nothing had happened. He was still Arthur's friend and acted like such. Arthur did the same, though his heart was broken. It had seemed that Alfred was drifting away from him and he didn't like it. Alfred was getting closer to a girl who hated Arthur and it seemed that he was forgetting all about Arthur.

Arthur couldn't take it. His health was getting bad because he was constantly crying and losing his appetite.

**"You have to stop this Arthur," his friend, Francis told him one day. "You keep crying all the time, it's not good for you."**  
**Arthur knew that Francis was only speaking the truth but it was so hard.**  
**"Yes, I know. I'll- I'll stop being friends with the git."**  
**"I'll be here to support you Arthur." Francis promised as he hugged his friend.**

1 year had passed since Arthur hurt Alfred enough to push him away for what seemed forever. It was bad at first and Alfred had confronted him.

**"So is that it? It's really over?"**  
**"Well Alfred what do you want me to do, what do you want me to say?"**  
**The question only seemed to have angered Alfred more.**  
**"Absolutely nothing."**

Those were the last words Alfred had to say before he walked out of Arthur's life. A month had passed and Arthur was still upset. This time he was the one that confronted Alfred.

**"I'm sorry, I really am."**  
**Alfred glared at him.**  
**"I'm done with you."**

Those words had hurt Arthur more than anything in his whole life. Time passed again. Arthur apologized 3 more times. There weren't any responses from Alfred.  
Fate was cruel.

9 months had passed since Arthur found his smile again. He was interested in no one because he still thought about Alfred every once and a while. But those thoughts were fading. Arthur sometimes felt like he loved Alfred but it never hurt him.

They would both see each other in the hallways at school. Fortunately, they had no classes together. Arthur had moved on to a time where he was truly happy. He had reached what he had thought would be impossible.  
Each time he passes by Alfred he never falters.  
Fate had them go through a lot only to separate them.

Arthur thanked fate. He had laughed and he had cried. He had felt depression and he had felt happiness. He had felt hate and he had felt love.

He had been taught to love life, and that only he could make his own happiness.

Everything was fate.

* * *

I hope you liked it! 8D

*Edit* Guys I read it over and I don't like it :/ I think it's poorly written. *End Edit*

Maybe it had a lame ending? D8

Thanks for reading!

I'm still working on the other two stories. I will not give up on them! :)

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
